Valentines Week Day 1: DiNozzo
by DessaandKozakura
Summary: As a treat for Valentines week we decided that for each day we are going to be writing a chapter where we get to meet our favorite characters. This one is where we get to meet DiNozzo our favorite NCIS character. The first in the series of the Misadventures of Jenna and Tiffany. Please read and review! NO PAIRINGS!


She walked into the classroom and towards her desk. She dropped her bag on the floor and it made a loud thump. She put her purse on her desk just as her friend walked into the room tablet in hand.

"Hey" I said smiling as she sat down

"Hey how are you?" She asked sitting down and opening the lid of her tablet and went back to what she was doing.

"What are you writing?" I asked curiously as I watched her write from my spot next to her

"An Avengers – X-men crossover fic" she replied "you want to read it?"

"Sure" I said as she handed me her tablet and she got up and grabbed us a computer so we could work on our assignment

She handed me a computer from the other side of the desk then walked around the desk and sat down in her chair next to me.

"This fic is awesome!" I said excitedly as I started the computer and handed her tablet back to her

"Thanks" She said as she went back to writing and I set out to do our assignment with help from her

We sat there for a while one of us writing fanfiction and the other wrapping up the questions our teacher wanted us to answer. We heard an odd sound and looked up and noticed a black circle that kind of looked like a black hole just in front of us.

We looked around and noticed that no one saw it and I turned to look at her as she stared at the object in front of us

"Do you think they can see it?" I asked her and she looked around then back to me

"No" she said as we both stood up and walked over to it and stood in front of it

"I think it's a portal" I whispered

"Where do you think it leads?" She asked and I shrugged

"It could be one of those portals from kingdom hearts 2 that organization 13 uses" I said "the world that never was could be on the other side!"

"Or we could just get sucked it and die" She said crossing her arms over her chest as we stood there

"Or we could end up in the Miami Dade crime lab" I said and she turned and looked at me

"Or we could die" she said again

"Or we could end up in the New York crime lab" I said again

"Or we could die" she stated

"Or we could end up in Las Vegas" I said getting excited the more I thought about it

"Or we could die" she said

"Or we could end up in the BAU" I said

"None of that matters because it is still dangerous and there is a very good chance that we could die" She said as she faced me and we stared each other down

"Well there is a way to see if it safe" I said casually

"How?" she asked and I just looked at her and smiled

"Like this" I said as I pushed her and she stumbled forward and into the portal. She screamed as she fell into the portal

I stood there for a while and then slowly walked towards the portal as I became concerned that maybe she did die

"Tiffany? Tiffany?" I asked standing in front of the portal but not to close

She popped out of the portal and I stumbled backwards and she laughed

"Don't scare me like that!" I demanded as I glared at her

"You deserve it" she said

"Come on" She said pulling me up "you're not going to believe where this leads!"

We both disappeared into the portal and it shut behind us. Then we were thrown out and landed on the ground… the carpeted ground. I groaned and rolled over so I was lying on my back and I heard Tiffany groan beside me then I heard a ding and my eyes shot open.

"Whatever you say probie wan Kenobi" someone said as they walked backwards out of the elevator unaware that we were there

"Tony!" a brunette woman said trying to warn him but was too late as his foot caught on my stomach and he fell backwards

The other guy that was called probie exited the elevator and hurried over to help his fallen friend but tripped on Tiffany and landed on top of his friend and then the woman landed on top of him

I groaned as I held my stomach and I rolled onto my side "crap" I said rubbing my stomach "are you shoes made of steel or something?"

I sat up and looked over and saw that everyone else was getting up and I got up and went over to help Tiffany up

"Where are we?" I whispered as we both stood up and she just looked at me then began to laugh

"You don't recognize this place?" She asked "and you say you're an NCIS fan"

"Oh my god!" I said excitedly as the other three stood up and then turned to face us

"IT'S MICHAEL WEATHERLY!" We both exclaimed loudly and excitedly

They all look at each other and then slowly start to back up. "We need something to distract them" Ziva said

"Probie take one for the team" Tony said as he pushed McGee towards us then him and Ziva run off towards their desks but instead run straight into the director

"Tony, Ziva everything alright" She asked

"Probie got his days confused and thought that bring your aliens to work day was today" Tony said quickly then maneuvered around the director and towards his desk

"Aliens really?" The director said looking at Ziva and she just shrugged and hurried off to her desk

The director just shook her head then walked off as McGee came over with the two girls in tow. Tony and Ziva looked up from behind their desks and then towards McGee.

"McGee what are you doing bringing your aliens here?" Tony asked

"Tony they're not aliens" McGee said as he went over to his desk leaving the two girls standing in the middle of all of the desks

"How do you know Probie?" Tony asked standing up and walking over to McGee's desk "They came through a portal thingy"

"Tony they used the elevator and got here before us" McGee said not looking up from the computer

"Probie they must of wiped your mind" Tony said "because they are obviously aliens"

"Um…" Tiffany started but went unnoticed

"Hey did you see the NCIS episode where Tony was making fun of McGee because he found his hand lotion?" I asked Tiffany

"Isn't that the one where Tony called McGee called Probalicious?" Tiffany asked

"Oh My God it is! I love when Tony does that!" I said excitedly and Tony and McGee turned to face us

"Did you see the one where Tony slips and McGee fell into the creek and found the gun with his butt?" Tiffany asked

"Yeah I just watched that one!" I said excitedly

"Um what are you guys talking about?" McGee asked

"Probie the better question how do you know all of that because I know for a fact that neither one of you were there" Tony said

"NCIS" Tiffany said shrugging "It's CBS's number one TV show"

"TV show?" Ziva asked

"Yeah there's nine seasons so far but season 10 is currently being aired" I said "if you go to amazon you can type in NCIS you can see all nine seasons"

"Who plays me?" McGee asks

"Sean Murray" I said

"Once again probie the better question is who plays me" Tony said

"Michael Weatherly" Tiffany said

Tiffany noticed that one of the desks was empty and she went over and sat down and everyone stared at her.

"Um what are you doing?" Tony asked

"Sitting why?" Tiffany asked as the elevator dinged and they all dispersed to their desks

"DiNozzo you find out who killed my petty officer yet?" Gibbs asked walking in a coffee cup in hand

"Not yet boss" Tony replied and Gibbs smacked the back of his head and then walked over to McGee and did the same thing

"Boss what was that for?' McGee asked rubbing the back of his head

"For bring your aliens to work" Gibbs replied as he came to stop in the front of his desk

He stared at the red head sitting at his desk and going through his computer. He took a sip of his coffee and continued to stare at her and she eventually looked up and smiled.

"Comfortable?" He asked taking another sip of his coffee

~That Night~

After the portal reappeared we finally got to go home. We went through the portal and ended up where we started but the class room was empty and our stuff was lying on the desk untouched. We went over and grabbed out stuff and then left the class room and the school.

When we got outside Tiffany's mom was just arriving and we both got in and we went to Tiffany's house and took over the downstairs living room.

After a while her mom came down stairs and we put what we were watching on pause and turned to face her.

"So how was your day?" Tiffany's mom asked both of us

"It was alright" Tiffany replied and I nodded in agreement

"What did you guys do today?" She asked sitting down on the couch to join us

Me and Tiffany looked at each other and smiled then we looked at her mom "We went on an adventure"


End file.
